


have you seen sincere love?

by johntography



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, wonho being loved n appreciated is mood for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9996782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johntography/pseuds/johntography
Summary: "I can't write about how Minhyuk constantly wants to smother you with affection. They'll think he's your boyfriend," Hyungwon says, collecting confused looks from the members, before he continues."That wouldn't be right. We're all your boyfriends."





	

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what to say. i just really really love wonho, born shin hoseok on march 1, 1993,
> 
> please accept this little something that i named after a lyric from shinee's debut

⏸️

 

"Sometimes I think," Hyunwoo says. "I think I'm really lucky to know you."  
  
They're sitting in office style chairs, waiting on their turn to be shot for the new concept photos. Hoseok laughs, toothy and bright and sincerely surprised, a nearly silent _Wow_ hushing at the back of his throat.  
  
"You think about these kinds of things?"  
  
"Of course I do," Hyunwoo frowns and looks down to his lap. "Just because I don't like to show it–"  
  
Hoseok shakes his head. "I didn't mean it like that," he's quick to assure. "It's just," and says no more.  
  
Hyunwoo doesn't miss the tone of how he says it. Like there's so much he could say and simultaneously nothing at all, and so instead of stumbling on syllables and tripping over his bleeding heart, he chooses something more effective (It's bleeding with love, not hurt these days).  
  
Hoseok doesn't need to call Hyunwoo's attention upon him; as comfortable as he finds it, sometimes, to avoid eye contact, he can't really not look at the younger vocalist for an extended period of time. Hyunwoo supposes nobody can.  
  
There's something quiet, yet radiant about Hoseok's mere presence. It is reminscent of the slow rise of the sun early in the morning, after hours spent locked away in the studio rehearsing lines, until throats are sore and minds are blank with exhaustion.  
  
As Hyunwoo turns to look at Hoseok now, there's the gentlest, faintest smile framing his lips. It's a little bit dull, if only in terms of objective color, because Hoseok is not wearing any lip tint today. There are creases etched into his slowly tanning skin that aren't there at any given moment, lines resembling dimples he may have had in another life, their edges working Hoseok's nose into an adorably broad shape. It's a little bit shy, almost, how his eyes are filling with marvel and his eyebrows are rising to accommodate the sheer size of it.  
  
Hyunwoo is familiar with how little faith Hoseok has in himself more often than not. The manner in which he treats flattery, downplaying like he appreciates it but doesn't quite believe he's the one it should be directed at. It would be wrong, saying that paying compliments to him is more enjoyable for that very reason, because it's not. Hyunwoo can't stand the thought of Hoseok not feeling good enough, feeling guilty towards _him_ even, although nothing that he feels sorry for is remotely his fault.

And the worst part is that he knows he can't change him. He could shower Hoseok in gifts (though they would never be as thoughtful as his), could serenade him with Drake (though he'd probably get too embarrassed to do it for any longer than 10 seconds) and stuff him full with ramyun (though Kihyun is better at it) to make sure he's always warm and full.

But he can't always be there. Even if he's right by his side, there's a certain distance words and gestures can't overturn.

Ultimately, it will always be up to Hoseok; to how much fight he has in him that particular day. How many of Minhyuk's sunshine smiles he is able to soak up, how much of Changkyun's teasing he can perceive through the numbness, how strongly he manages to go along with Jooheon's nonsense hype, how far Kihyun's fond tactuality can reach to warm him up, how much he is willing to talk when Hyungwon quietly encourages him to let it out.  
  
But still, there is something utterly rewarding and hopeful in Hoseok's expression. He looks like a young boy who was told he's beautiful for the first time, like all the bad in the world could vanish, if only for a moment, because all that there is are him and the lucky person he's smiling at.  
  
Hoseok wraps his right arm around Hyunwoo's, his left hand holding onto Hyunwoo's shoulder tightly. Lets himself lean against him.  
  
And if Hyunwoo sighs deeply at the sight of Hoseok's soft smile pressed against his skin, like he wants to give the happiness he'd just experienced back to him, well. He's never claimed to be exceptionally immune and cold to Hoseok's warm hearted self, anyway.  
  
(Warm is what his ears and cheekbones become after Hoseok raises his head and gives his cheek an unhurried, open-mouthed kiss.)

⏪

 

"Wonho hyung," Minhyuk calls. The late night glares at the TV humming in the background with earthy yellows and deep water blues.

"What would you like for your birthday?"  
  
"Don't say nothing," Changkyun adds, quietly. He looks as if he's not paying attention to the conversation, unlike Hyungwon and Jooheon who have repositioned themselves on the couch to see Hoseok better.

Kihyun and Hyunwoo are in the kitchen, putting away the washed dishes from dinner, but the noise they make quiets down. 

All eyes are trained on Hoseok. He has to swallow the saliva that collects at the roof of his mouth at the sudden attention.  
  
"Uh, it's really fine if you don't do anything. I guess it'd be nice if we were all... together, though?" Hoseok brings out, internally cursing at how his lisp intertwines with his words more than usual.  
  
He sees Kihyun make his way over into the living room, drying his hands on a towel, their leader in tow, and doesn't think he'll be wrong to expect Kihyun to make a remark about it.  
  
But. "That can be arranged," is all that he says, before giving Hoseok one of those smiles that make his cheekbones look like two cinnamon apples with indents for dimples. Hoseok wants to hold up his cute face and mischievous tone and take a lasting picture.  
  
The other members hum in consent, before Minhyuk hits his own thigh in fake despair and complains about low standards. Hoseok is swept up in the chuckles the other attempts to hold back.  
  
"Fine, I want all of you guys to post something really sweet about me on fancafé, then."  
  
"I can't write about how Minhyuk constantly wants to smother you with affection. They'll think he's your boyfriend," Hyungwon says, collecting confused looks from the members, before he continues.  
  
"That wouldn't be right. We're all your boyfriends."  
  
The air fills to the brim with laughter. Jooheon's rings clear and endeared, Minhyuk's giggling into his palm, all but his shining eyes visible, Changkyun's mouth hangs open and noiseless. Kihyun rolls his eyes fondly, both at Hyungwon and Hyunwoo's weird, deep chuckles.  
  
Hyungwon, however, being the smooth criminal that he is, simply leans back against the couch with a drink from the coffee table and takes a long sip, Hoseok's eyes on him. They lock gazes for a moment, two, three– then Hyungwon snorts and smiles, pearly whites digging into the plastic of the straw. It's so utterly contagious and natural that Hoseok's grin splutters out of him in a goofy type of laughter, ignorant of the silence that had settled in again.  
  
Next thing he knows, there's whining all around. Changkyun sighs in exasperation, his eyes stuck so far out of view that only the white shows.  
  
"You shouldn't be allowed to be this cute, hyung," he murmurs.

Hoseok thinks his heart just might give out, especially when the other members make noises of agreement.  
  
"Wonho hyung," Jooheon announces, "I'm so angry right now, I will climb into your lap, alright?"  
  
Hoseok slaps his hand against his mouth, but obliges with a nod.

That's all Jooheon needs to crawl over Hyungwon's legs and the armrest of the couch onto Hoseok, to curl up on his sturdy thighs with his face smushed somewhere between his waist and the chair. Hoseok can’t help the fond smile as he looks down on the youngest-by-heart and, well, if Jooheon’s black mane looks particularly fluffy today, there’s the excuse for why Hoseok chooses to draw comforting circles on his skull.

Not even a moment passes by before arms envelop Hoseok from behind. He doesn’t have to guess who they belong to, strong tan wrists and soft big palms, with the pleasant pressure of powerful muscle on his shoulders and around his neck. One of Hyunwoo’s hands finds Jooheon’s, and their locked fingers settle somewhere high up on Hoseok’s thigh. They know he doesn’t mind.

The others join in almost simultaneously. Kihyun and Hyungwon banter for the spot on the couch right of Hoseok, while kind Minhyuk sits down on the uncomfortable armrest and drops his head onto Hoseok’s shoulder that is 50% Hyunwoo’s biceps at the moment. Changkyun settles between Hoseok’s legs, arms wrapped around the right one snugly, the way he usually does with Hyunwoo. Hoseok carefully pushes him closer with his foot so that one rapper’s hand can reach the other’s, but the maknae either misinterprets his request or has intended this all along, as he begins to massage Hoseok’s sore heels.

"You don’t have to," Hoseok starts, but Changkyun only grows more determined to put the vocalist at ease. He digs his nimble fingers into tense skin, until a pleased sigh is ripped from Hoseok’s vocal cords.

"Shownu hyung, you should give him a shoulder massage, too," Kihyun suggests in a tone that leaves no room for disagreement.

"Why me?" Hyunwoo exclaims, "You have a much better technique."

"It’s not about technique, it’s a about these," Kihyun chuckles and grabs one of Hyunwoo’s arms to nuzzle the muscle he’s talking about. Understanding looks and determined nods show on the group mates’ faces.

The fact that it’s as collective and naturally synchronized as their reaction to Hoseok’s laughter from before stuns Hoseok into threatening to slip into his own head entirely.

He’s not prepared for being spoiled and appreciated like this; something so very (too) _him_ being equated to the sculpted glory of Hyunwoo’s arms, and it isn’t even his birthday yet.

Then Hyunwoo's fingers dig into the thick of Hoseok’s shoulders, Hyungwon caressing his nape from his place in Kihyun’s lap, and he can’t think.

There are more hands – and possibly even lips – on him, but Hoseok closes his eyes to the welcome onslaught. Takes it in stride, even if his eyes prickle, his throat fills with something he’s incapable of swallowing. Because as long as his lips are able to stretch this wide, as long as his heart is able to feel this full – as long as his six favorite boys are by his side, it’s going to be just fine.


End file.
